


Muscle Memory

by Missy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Aging, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easier, once upon a time -but she wouldn't trade what she has right now for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



It’s fifty percent knowledge and forty percent agony these days, trying to keep up with the kids on the meringue beat. Baby remembers a time when she could stay on her toes all night and still feel rested in the morning. She can remember the summers after college and the long, happy years of building a dance studio with Johnny, the rewards, recitals, graduations and successes. 

It’s not as easy now, no – but she knows that if she doesn’t move some part of her would feel neglected, lost to time. She will dance as long as her feet can carry her, and beyond that – there are children to teach about rhythm, adults to introduce to the joys of the world of dance. Beauty all over, and it’s her job to be the human lectern upon which the art plays out.

The class ends and leaves her exhausted. Mopping her glowing, sweaty face as she usher children toward their happy parents, she finds Johnny waiting for her at the end of the hall. 

“Picked the kids up at the airport. They’re all waiting for you back home.” He leads her away to the shower, his hand a promise of later resting at her hip.

In the empty doorway, he bends to kiss her cheek, and suddenly she’s eighteen again.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick treat!


End file.
